Movie Land Animation Studios
| divisions = WarnerMedia Warner Bros. Animation Warner Animation Group Movie Land Entertainment Movie Land Digital Production Services Movie Land | subsid = MLAS en Español MLAS San Diego MLAS Germany MLAS London MLAS Tokyo | industry = Feature animation, Production companies | products = Animated films | revenue = | operating profit = | homepage = }} Movie Land Animation Studios (MLAS), A Division of Warner Animation Group and Movie Land Digital Production Services, is an American animation studio that is a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. Based in San Diego, California, it produces computer-animation and 2D animated feature films, short films and television series. The studio was founded on May 7, 2013 by Ted V. Miller. Its first film Stickman: The Movie was released on October 17, 2014 and the latest release was The Hampster Movie on March 8, 2019; with their next release was Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure was released on April 10, 2019. This is the first Movie Land Animation Studios films to be created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and the first Movie Land Animation Studios films that this companies are about to make the movie. The first Movie Land Animation Studios film was called, Stickman: The Movie. This is the first sound services from the Movie Land Animation Studios films to be recorded, edited, designed and customized the sound at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. History In 2010, Movie Land considered selling off its visual effects facility Industrial Light & Magic. After failing to find a suitable buyer, having been impressed with the CGI sequences created for Rango, and seeing the box office success of Sony Pictures Animation's The Smurfs and DreamWorks Animation's Puss in Boots. Movie Land was reconfigured to become an animation studio. Since 2013, Movie Land Animation Studios was affected by the proposed acquisition of Movie Land by Warner Bros. Entertainment announced as planned in October 2, 2011, and concluded on April 30, 2013. After the proposed acquisition of Movie Land by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Movie Land Animation Studios was established to develop characters, stories and movies, with Movie Land Digital Production Services taking over the digital production while maintaining its visual effects production. Meanwhile, it was founded by Ted V. Miller on May 7, 2013. Ever since films like Pixar's Cars 2, Sony Pictures Animation's Hotel Transylvania and the Disney Animation's Wreck-It Ralph were released, Movie Land Animation Studios always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D and 3D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D and 3D animation in the studio. During the film in production of January 1, 2013, Movie Land Animation Studios are about to create the first film called, Stickman: The Movie. In 2015, the studio has plans to produce adult animated content for digital platforms. In January 2016, Movie Land Animation Studios has won 15 Academy Awards and received 62 nominations. Movie Land Animation Software In 2017, it was announced that Movie Land will establish a new company called, Movie Land Animation Software, a upcoming animation and graphic software company that it was based in Los Angeles, California and was founded by Ted V. Miller. The company will establish on July 13, 2019. Expansion On April 20, 2015, Movie Land Animation Studios opened Movie Land Animation Studios Canada (MLASC) in the downtown area of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The roughly 2,000 square meters studio produced ten short films based on the characters. On March 21, 2019, the studio was closed down to refocus Movie Land Animation Studios' efforts at its main headquarters. International arrangements On January 23, 2019, Movie Land Animation Studios announced that it will establish Movie Land Animation Studios International (MLASI) under the Movie Land Animation Studios label. Other animation studio 2002-2012: Birdy Animation In 2002, Birdy Animation was founded by Michael LaPai in May 5th in Santa Monica, California. Every since Monsters, Inc. was released, Birdy Animation always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D animation in the studio. This is the first Birdy Animation film to be created, it was called Once Upon a Bird, the movie released in March 2004 and to be composed by John Powell. In 2006, this is the first Birdy Animation film to be created by Industrial Light & Magic starting with, Rock-a-Bye. In 2009, it was also created by Sony Pictures Imageworks starting with, Day of the Beach. On December 9th, 2012, Birdy Animation are about to shut down since it was defucted for Michael's graduation and it will be merged with Touchstone Animation Studios. 2013-2018: Touchstone Animation Studios Touchstone Animation Studios was founded by Ted V. Miller in January 31, 2013. In the early 2010, the Movie Land staff are producing the animated film production company. Touchstone Animation Studios will be founded by Ted V. Miller at Sacramento, California in January 31, 2013. The real theatrical release was Gnomeo & Juliet and Strange Magic. It was announced that they would brand Birdy Animation to Touchstone Animation Studios since Birdy Animation was defuncted for Michael LaPai's graduation in December 9th, 2012. In 2018, Touchstone Animation Studios got shutted down and was succeeded by Sphere Ball Studios. 2017-present: Sphere Ball Studios Sphere Ball Studios was founded by Michael LaPai in March 6, 2017 at Sacramento, California and it will be making of this motion picture. Ever since films like the Disney Animation's Zootopia and Lucasfilm's Star Wars: The Force Awakens were released, Sphere Ball Studios always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D and 3D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D and 3D animation in the studio. In January 2017, it was acquired by The Walt Disney Company and then sold to WarnerMedia for over US$2 billion. Milestones *2014: The MLAS are about to create the first film called, Stickman: The Movie. *2015: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be composed by Henry Jackman starting with, Reggie and the Penguin. *2016: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Sony Pictures Imageworks starting with, Loppy the Dog. *2017: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Industrial Light & Magic starting with, Birds. *2017: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Studio Mir starting with, Birds. *2017: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film not to be composed by Henry Jackman starting with, The Street of San Francisco. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be released by Paramount Pictures starting with, Eddie. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America and to be created by Snipple Animation Studios starting with, Major Lazer: The Movie *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Reel FX Creative Studios starting with, Penguinopolis. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to feature the live action and animated movie, The JH Movie Collection Movie. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Snipple Animation Studios with Industrial Light & Magic starting with, The JH Movie Collection Movie. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be released by Universal Pictures starting with, [[Funimals (film)|''Funimals]]. *2019: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Rough Draft Studios starting with, 'Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure. *2019: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures starting with, ''GoGo Tomago. *2020: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be released by DreamWorks Animation starting with, 'The Legend of Disguise. *2020: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Nørlum starting with, The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. Upcoming projects On February 24, 2015, Ted V. Miller announced that it will be making the sequel film called Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure and was still distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and was still produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. The movie title and will be released theatrically on April 12, 2019. It is also a second installment for Stickman: The Movie. On January 12, 2016, Don Hall and Chris Williams announced that it will be making the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6 spin-off film featuring GoGo Tomago . This is the first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will distributes the movie title and will be released theatrically on December 27, 2019 in the United States. This is the third film that combines live-action with animation. Go Go is loosely based on Leiko Tanaka and is voiced by Jamie Chung in all forms of media. On February 27, 2017, Kenji Ono announced that it will be making the sequel film called Birds 2. It was the first Movie Land Animation Studios sequel film to be released. Kenji Ono was originally directes the sequel film just like the first movie, but it was replaced by Chris Wedge. The second installment for Birds will be released theatrically on February 1, 2019 and was still produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. It was also distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. On December 14, 2018, they are planning to announce the sequel film to The JH Movie Collection Movie. There are about to make this motion picture. The director Stephen Heneveld will be able to direct this motion picture and the sequel film. Process Similar to other animation studios such as Sony Pictures Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, Warner Animation Group and Paramount Animation, the studio outsources their animated films to different animation and visual effects studios. This would include Movie Land Digital Production Services (All films), Sony Pictures Imageworks (Loppy the Dog), Industrial Light & Magic (Birds and The JH Movie Collection Movie), Studio Mir (Birds), etc. The studio is also planning to push for more original films like The JH Movie Collection Movie and The Hampster Movie as well as more that feature both animation and live-action with The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part and Spy Penguins starting out this tactic. The budget for their films usually range within $60–100 million. Filmography Films in development : Combines live-action with animation. : Not produced, but released by Movie Land Animation Studios under its label. : An adult animated production. Short films Television series Film posters Untitled film The untitled film was not yet been rated and it will announce the film, date and the film ratings. See also * Movie Land Workshop Studios * Movie Land Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation * Warner Animation Group * Movie Land Digital Production Services * Sony Pictures Animation * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Pixar Gallery References Category:American animation studios Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in San Diego Category:Fictional companies Category:Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. acquisitions